Bad Reaction to Simochi OTK
This deck is also known as an 'Anti-Heal' deck. Getting a OTK or even a FTK with a Bad Reaction to Simochi Deck is actually not that difficult to do. Many permutations of different spell, trap, and monster effects exist in order to deal 8000 points of damage within a single turn. However, the most effective and quickest method of doing so is described below. Field Setup * "Bad Reaction to Simochi"/"Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" * Traps that give LP to the opponent like "Tri-and-Guess", "Gift Card", "The Paths of Destiny" OR "The Eye of Truth" * Any cards that give LP to the opponent can also be used. Some examples: "Upstart Goblin" / "Rain of Mercy" / "Soul Taker" Executing The Combo Properly * If your starting hand consists of Bad Reaction/Nurse Reficule, Two "Gift Cards" and either a third "Gift Card", a single "The Paths of Destiny", or two "The Eye of Truth", all four can be set on the first turn of the game, then activated during the opponent's draw phase for a FTK. * Be sure to activate "Bad Reaction to Simochi" last on the chain or you will give your opponent LP instead of damage. Or wait until their stand-by phase to activate the life-giving cards. * You can activate traps during your opponent's Draw Phase and Standby Phase to prevent most of the unwelcome surprises that could disrupt this OTK. * Activate "The Eye of Truth" and your opponent will lose 1000LP if they have a spell(s) in their hand during their Standby Phase. This is great because they will set their spells to avoid damage but will place their spells in danger of being destroyed. Also, they have almost no control over what card they draw so they could take damage from their own draw. Tips * A "Jinzo", a well placed "Seven Tools of the Bandit", "Mystical Space Typhoon" or other "Counter Trap Cards" that negate or stop the effects of Traps will stop this combo dead in its tracks. Make sure that your opponent is unlikely to have any method of countering or defending against your trap cards before activating all these effects. Also you can add 1 or more copies of Double Snare. * If you have more than one "Bad Reaction to Simochi" in your hand, set them all because your opponent could chain "Mystical Space Typhoon" and destroy a "Bad Reaction to Simochi". If they do this after you activate and chain three "Gift Cards", they will double their LP instead! Activate the second if they chain to destroy the first. Pay close attention to the fact that your opponent can chain "Mystical Space Typhoon" during their Draw and Standby Phases. Being a Quick-Play Spell Card, it is possible. * A "Fake Trap" is good insurance versus trap destroying cards such as "Mystical Space Typhoon" or "Heavy Storm", allowing you time to get all the necessary pieces in place. * Try adding "Magical Mallet" into your deck in case you don't get some of the cards you want, like only LP-givers are in your hand with a Mallet. Instantly send back some of the cards and replace them with better ones! Also add as many LP-giving cards as possible into your deck so its tough to miss them when you draw. Finally add as many "Simochi"s as allowed into your deck to save one if its destroyed AND to increase your chance of drawing one. * As it is important only to have one of the specific cards on the field, you can easily search out "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" to your field by use of cards like "Mystic Tomato". Easily allowing you to activate all these Cure cards during your opponent's Battle Phase. * Many of these cards are Trap Cards. Consider using "Mask of Darkness" to retrieve "Bad Reactions to Simochi" or "Gift Card" for better access to traps that you need. Category:Deck Type